Home Life
by DeMeNprincess
Summary: A young girl who goes through life without the love of her father and she finally meets him after a accident struck her, but she doesn’t know it’s her father. Will the bridge be too far broken when the truth revels it’s self or will the new revolution onl


Home life

Story: A young girl who goes through life without the love of her father and she finally meets him after a accident struck her, but she doesn't know it's her father. Will the bridge be too far broken when the truth revels it's self or will the new revolution only being them closer as well as make them stronger

Chapter One: Goodbye momma

"Makayala, are you sure you don't have any other family members?" This dumb chick asks me this for the 10th damn time, like I can pull a family member out my ass. "Miss you have ask me this same question at least 9 times this makes the 10th and my answers will always be the same no I don't have any other family member and no I don't know who is my father and no I don't care if you put me in a group home hell I will only be in there for two years." I told as I started to chew on the inside of my gums I only does this when I am annoy and right now this freakin case worker is annoying the hell out of me with these stupid ass questions. I look at around at the office and I just notice a picture of a little girl sitting on the case worker lap most be her daughter, lucky bitch. I thought to myself as I felt tears in the corner start to make them selves know to the out side world. I can't let that happened that for damn sure. Here comes another asshole to ask me more questions that I already I answer before. Don't these lechers knows I just lost my mom and I don't want to be bother with, I take it they don't.

"Makayala Anisa Snape, I take it I said that correctly?" The pork of a man ask me as he peer at me over his glasses. "Again yes that is correct can we please get over this crap so I can wallows in my own self pity." I told him through clench teeth I notice him turning a slight pinkish color, hah maybe he will cook himself. I thought as I laugh to myself at that wishful thinking which is was just that wishful thinking. I hate dumbass people who ask dumbass question that the know the answer to. "The reason I ask you that question again is that we have a man here who claims to be your mother brother and we just wanted to confirm with you if that is true." He said while he sat down in the chair opposite of me. I clear my throat because it had become horse from me crying earlier.

"First off as far as I am concurs there was no family, if there was then where the hell was they when we was living on the street for two years? Huh or better yet where the fuck was they when someone rape my mom and low and behold out pops me. As far as I am concurs I have no family I been on my owns since birth and pretty much I plans on leaving it that way." I hiss at him as I saw his face frown a bit before going right back into that fake smile. "Well be that as it may I have an uncle who seems to have all the necessary paper work in order so we will release you to him." The porky man said as if I have no say in this. I close my eyes and counted to 10 to myself before talking to him. "What the so call uncle name?" I ask him without smiling and he just smile right back gods I hate phony people. "Well how about I just bring him in so you two can meet each other." Porkies said as he got up and walk out the door a minute later he brought back a pale looking man with something of a Roman nose greasy black hair, he was at least 6'2 and slim.

"This is the girl I presume?" The man asks porky with a thick British accent. My eyes narrow at him with how

he asks that question. Before porky had a chance to answer I answer for him.

"First off my name is not GIRL and I can assume that the government people give you my preferred name but if by some great chance that they didn't my name is Makayala Anisa Snape although I wouldn't be caught dead using that last name." I hiss at him through clench teeth.

I see how he raise a eyebrow up at him and for a second their I thought I saw his mouth twitch like he wanted to smile. I look at him with a pointed look.

"Well I can see that American really don't have any manners considering how this chit is acting." He said snidely my eyes narrow and then I give him a tight smile. "I can see British people have no manner as well as no class although I am only looking at one of them." I said sarcastically porky made a small cough, I almost forgotten he was there. Mind you I use the word almost forgotten. "You need a Hall drop sir for that cough I think I may still one or two from the last time I was sick." I ask him snidely while trying to hide my smile I saw him stutter for a brief moment before answering me. "No thank you Makayala, I am quite fine. It's seems as if everything is going to work out fine between the both of you." This time we both look at him, he must be kidding this is hate at first sight.

A/n: I know this is kind of sort as well as not beta, but all that will change as soon as I find a beta to do this particular story this is something I thought of at the last minute and decide to type it out while the story idea is still fresh in my head.


End file.
